


This World Will Remember Us

by Freezeurbrain



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Be More Quarantine Challenge, F/M, Police, Stagedorks, Thievery, criminal activity, title is from the bonnie and clyde musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freezeurbrain/pseuds/Freezeurbrain
Summary: This wasn’t what she was expecting when he invited her to a picnic in the park
Relationships: Christine Canigula/Jeremy Heere
Kudos: 10





	This World Will Remember Us

“What do you know about Jeremy Heere?”

This was not what Christine was expecting when Jeremy invited her to a picnic in the park. Nevertheless, here she was, in an interrogation room at the police station, being questioned by a police officer who sat directly across from her. The room was barren, with only a single metal table, two plastic chairs, and a fluorescent light hanging from the ceiling. There was a mirror on one wall that may have been two-way- Christine wasn’t sure.

“How long have you known him for?” The officer asked.

Christine’s throat felt so dry that she wasn’t sure she was even able to speak, yet she still managed to get the words out. “Almost three years.”

“In the time that you knew him, did you ever feel like he was hiding something from you?”

“No.” Christine shook her head. “Jeremy always seemed so _honest_. I always felt like he couldn’t tell a lie to save his life.”

“Did he ever disappear for a few days at a time?” The officer spoke as if he was skeptical of Christine’s denials, like he thought she was hiding something.

“He had work. He went on business trips sometimes.” Christine said weakly. “But he never _disappeared_.”

“Miss Canigula, Jeremy Heere is responsible for multiple robberies that have occurred in and around the New York area.” The police officer opened up a manila folder and took out several color photographs. “Can you tell me if you recognize any of the objects in these photos?”

The officer showed Christine several photos, all of expensive-looking items. One was a color photograph of a purple and white ceramic vase. Another of a diamond necklace sitting in a display case. A third was of a watch, with the words “ _A. Lange & Söhne_” engraved on the face, sitting in the window of a jewelry store. The last photo was of a beautiful ruby ring, with an intricate silver setting. Christine told the cop she didn’t recognize any of these objects. 

“That ring was stolen last night, Miss Canigula.” The officer said. “Jeremy Heere’s fingerprints and DNA were found at the crime scene. Did he come home last night?”

Christine nodded. “Yes.” 

“If that’s the case, he could have hidden the ring in your apartment before we arrested him today. It’s not on his person.” 

“What are you saying?” Christine asked.

“I’m saying we need to search your apartment.” The officer spoke as if it were an obvious answer.

Christine swallowed, then nodded slowly. “Okay.” 

Did she like the idea of police tearing apart her home? Of course not. But it was better to comply than to have them look at her with suspicion if she refused. 

She rode with the police to her home. On the way, she passed the local jewelry store that had been on the news just last night after the robbery, still with yellow **Crime Scene - Do Not Cross** tape around the broken window. She watched as the officers looked around her and Jeremy’s apartment, practically tearing into every nook and cranny as they searched for the ring Jeremy had supposedly hidden. In the end, however, they found nothing. After a few more questions, they left Christine and her apartment alone.

Christine sat down on her bed, still processing what had just happened. After a long moment of silence, she reached into the inside pocket of her coat and took out the ruby ring. 

It had been Jeremy’s idea for her to keep it on her. They never left anything in their apartment, as a backup plan in case they got caught and their apartment got searched. Apparently, they had been right to do so. 

What Christine couldn’t wrap her head around was how Jeremy had gotten caught. He’d always been so careful- he always wore gloves, he never showed his face. Yet somehow, some way, his DNA and fingerprints had ended up at that jewelry store. Now, Christine wasn’t sure what to do. She couldn’t abandon Jeremy. They’d always been a team, just the two of them against the world, ever since they met. The only thing she could think of was to sell the ring to a fence, use the money to hire the best lawyer she could, and hope to God it was enough to get Jeremy off. Otherwise, they were up the creek without a paddle.

“It’s gonna be fine.” She whispered aloud, more to herself than anything else. “It’s all gonna be fine. You’ll see.”

She hoped, for Jeremy’s sake and her own, that she was right.


End file.
